


A Very Special White Day

by CrinklePuff



Series: Boundless [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklePuff/pseuds/CrinklePuff
Summary: It's White Day, and even though they both agreed not to get each other anything, both boys have a surprise up their sleeve for the other.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Boundless [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A Very Special White Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at an undetermined time in the future from the current time in Boundless.
> 
> I was struck with some sudden inspiration and wanted to get this out for White Day, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

**3/14**  
  
The sensation of soft lips against his forehead slowly stirs Akechi from the peaceful sleep he was enjoying. He groans softly, not wanting to move or open his eyes yet. Though he doesn’t know what time it is, it feels early. A soft chuckle tickles his ear, just before more kisses are lightly pressed across his cheeks and then over each eyelid.  
  
“...Goro…” a low silky voice murmurs, “I know you’re awake…”  
  
“Mm… No I’m not…” Akechi mumbles.  
  
There’s another soft chuckle, then the feeling of warm arms wrapping around him followed by slender fingers snaking through his hair. His heart flutters, and he slowly opens his eyes to find a perfect pair of silver ones looking back at him, with the morning light filtering through them in such a way to allow him to see more intricate detail than usual. They almost sparkle with all the flecks of different shades of grey, and a few that appear almost blue; the light also adds more definition and contrast to the ripples cascading throughout his irises, making them look like nebulas… Akechi almost feels like he’s peering into the cosmos for a moment, his breath catching in his throat from the gorgeous sight.  
  
Those eyes crinkle up, a definite sign of a smile that’s being aimed at him.  
  
“Good morning sleepy head~” his boyfriend murmurs, slightly teasing.  
  
“I thought we were sleeping in today…” Akechi replies, his words sounding more like a grumble.  
  
“We did, honey… It’s 10 already…” Ren responds, amused.  
  
Akechi groans again and hugs Ren, nuzzling into the warmth of the dip between his neck and shoulder. Akechi’s heart swells as Ren kisses the side of his head and continues playing with his hair.  
  
“You’re such an awful morning person… How did you keep up with such an intensely hectic schedule before…?” Ren questions, nestling his face in Akechi’s hair.  
  
“...Spite…” Akechi mumbles into Ren’s neck. The resulting laugh makes his heart swell, and he smiles.  
  
“You want to stay in bed a bit longer?” Ren asks, reading Akechi’s mind.  
  
He does that a lot. Akechi used to be a little unnerved by it, but by now it’s become such a normal part of their interactions that it’d be strange if it didn’t happen. And Akechi is grateful to not have to voice every single thought or whim he has.  
  
Akechi answers him by kissing his neck and pushing him onto his back. He leans over him, his heartbeat quickening as Ren meets his eyes, stroking his cheek as he looks at him as if he’s the only thing that matters in the world. Akechi’s heart thumps, and he leans down to capture Ren’s lips in a tender kiss, emotion flooding his chest as they make contact. Ren puts his arms up around Akechi, hugging him closer as he reciprocates, and they spend some more time in bed together, affectionately snuggling and making out.  
  
-  
  
They eventually migrate from the bedroom to the kitchen, still in their pajamas as there is nowhere either of them need to be today. That’s part of the celebration for today - they both took the time off to spend together, sleeping in for once and having the freedom to do whatever they want, with the whole day to themselves. It’s what they agreed to do for White Day, after both having gotten the other chocolate for Valentine’s the month prior.  
  
And even though they agreed not to get each other anything, Akechi knows better. He knows that Ren is still going to do something extra for him today like he always does, but this time Akechi is prepared. He secretly arranged something special for Ren, that will surely surprise him and make up for all the times Ren doted on him with little in return.  
  
...But that will come later…  
  
For the time being, he sits at the small breakfast bar of their little one bedroom apartment, eyes locked on Ren, watching fondly as the former thief gracefully moves about the modest kitchen space preparing various things. It’s a sight Akechi never tires of, finding it and the sounds comforting, especially since he noticed that Ren will hum when in a particularly good mood.  
  
He closes his eyes, enjoying the soothing tune Ren is humming along with the pleasant aromas of breakfast being cooked and coffee brewed. Mornings like this are some of Akechi’s favorite times with Ren, others being when their schedules allow them to go to bed together or bathe together… Any time spent quietly in private, with no responsibilities to worry about. Lately it feels like they’ve had less and less of those times, since they’ve both entered University and started working towards different degrees, their schedules and classes differing from each other more and more with each semester.  
  
It’s made Akechi a bit antsy. He knows Ren feels the same, though he tries not to show it.  
  
Before long Ren is in front of him, a shy smile on his face as he gently sets down a mug. Akechi looks at it, noticing it’s not the usual style of coffee Ren makes for him. Something clicks into place in his mind, and he slowly lifts the mug to his lips.  
  
As he thought… it _is_ that…  
  
A mild brew, with milk and honey.  
  
“...How is it?” Ren asks softly.  
  
Akechi closes his eyes and takes another sip. It’s the perfect balance of creamy and sweet, and the warmth of it seeps into him, leaving him with the tingling of nostalgia. “...It’s perfect…” he whispers.  
  
Ren’s face lights up and he visibly relaxes, sinking into his usual laid back posture. “...I have something else to go with that,” he says, grey eyes twinkling with excitement. He turns away for a moment, quickly coming back with two plates.  
  
“Are those…” Akechi murmurs, his eyes stuck to the plate of food Ren placed in front of him.  
  
“...Pancakes with cinnamon,” Ren answers.  
  
He should have known… He had felt the scents of today's breakfast seemed hauntingly familiar, but he didn’t think much about it.  
  
“I was going to save this for your birthday, but then I felt that this morning would be a good time…” Ren says, watching you carefully.  
  
“Mm… it is…” Akechi replies, trying to keep the flood of emotions building up in him from overflowing. He slowly cuts into the stack of pancakes, making sure to get an even amount of syrup and cinnamon, then takes a bite.  
  
They’re delicious, of course, and he chews slowly, swallows, and then puts his fork down.  
  
“...Goro…?” Ren questions.  
  
But Akechi doesn’t respond, and instead leans his elbows on the counter and hides his face in his hands.  
  
“Goro, what’s wrong?” Ren asks, concern filling his voice. In less than a moment he’s next to Akechi, running his hand through Akechi’s hair and down his back as he leans down and tries to get a look at his face. “Honey…?” he calls out softly.  
  
“...They’re the same…” Akechi whispers.  
  
Ren stills beside him. “...Really?” he murmurs back.  
  
Akechi nods, and Ren hugs him, nuzzling into Akechi’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around his torso.  
  
Akechi takes a few moments to sort through his emotions. This breakfast that Ren made is something Akechi’s mother used to do for his birthday, or other special occasions… and sometimes just because. It’s one of few happy memories he has of her, and one that was deeply buried until more recently. Since he and Ren got together, he started slowly remembering more and more things about her, and things she used to do…  
  
He’s not entirely sure why that is, though it probably has something to do with Ren himself. He’s warm and gentle like she was, and has some of the same quirks like humming while he cooks or the way he carefully handles Akechi’s hair while drying or brushing it… He makes Akechi feel safe like nothing else ever has. It’s no wonder Akechi has always felt comfortable in his presence.  
  
“You’re unbelievable…” Akechi murmurs, straightening up and wiping his face. Ren’s hold on him loosens, allowing Akechi to turn towards him.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ren asks, cupping Akechi’s face as he studies it. Akechi leans into the touch.  
  
“Mm…” he responds, “I was just… surprised…”  
  
Ren breathes out a sigh and presses their foreheads together. “...You had me worried for a minute there,” he says.  
  
“Ah… I was… very surprised,” Akechi mumbles.  
  
Ren chuckles. “Didn’t think I could replicate them so perfectly, hm?”  
  
“I admit I anticipated you getting it close, but not exactly the same… I’m still astounded…” Akechi answers.  
  
“...I just thought about what you would like, and they turned out this way,” Ren says. He moves back a little and kisses Akechi’s forehead, lingering for a moment as he draws it out.  
  
Akechi’s heart swells again, and he wraps his arms around Ren’s waist, not wanting him to leave. As Ren pulls back from the kiss, he smiles down at Akechi and brushes the hair out of his face.  
  
“How’s that for a White Day surprise,” Ren murmurs, his lips curving into a smirk.  
  
“It’s a great one, even though we agreed not to do anything,” Akechi replies.  
  
Ren grins further. “I couldn’t help myself…” he admits.  
  
“...I know…” Akechi says, reaching for him. He pulls Ren down into a kiss, taking a few moments to express his gratitude before letting him go again. “...Thank you,” he whispers.  
  
“You can thank me after you finish breakfast…” Ren replies, tucking some hair behind Akechi’s ear.  
  
They then proceed to do just that, enjoying the meaningful meal together while talking about nothing in particular. It’s comforting and cosy and perfect… and further strengthens Akechi’s decision about what to give Ren in return.  
  
-  
  
Anticipation builds in him as they clean up after breakfast. He’s waited what feels like forever to present this surprise, and is anxious now as the moment to reveal it draws near. Ren must have noticed something’s up, because he kept giving him looks while drying the dishes.  
  
“Goro…” Ren starts, though he stops as Akechi takes his hands.  
  
“...Come here and sit down,” Akechi says, leading the other back to the stools at the bar where they were previously. Ren gives him a questioning look, but quietly follows and sits back down.  
  
Akechi takes a couple of items out of his briefcase, keeping one in his hand while slipping the other in his pocket before facing Ren and taking a seat on the opposite stool. “...I have something for you, too…” he says, then slides a simple white envelope across the counter.  
  
“You’re not trying to bribe me with money are you?” Ren asks with a coy smile, eyeing the envelope with interest.  
  
“Hmph… That wouldn’t be very romantic, would it?” Akechi replies smoothly. Ren’s eyes flash as he glances back at Akechi and then again to the envelope. “What are you waiting for? Open it.”  
  
Ren picks the thing up carefully, looking nervous as he turns it over in his hands. Akechi’s heart races, his pulse thundering in his ears as Ren slowly opens the flap and peeks inside.  
  
“...Goro…” Ren murmurs, his eyes wide in disbelief, “...a-are these what I think they are…?”  
  
Akechi takes a small box out of his pocket, opens it, and places it on the counter in front of Ren.  
  
Ren slowly sets down the envelope containing tickets to Hawaii as he stares at that little box, eyes fixed on the beautiful matching dark tungsten wedding bands nestled within. He blinks a few times, then pinches himself.  
  
“...Ren?” Akechi murmurs.  
  
Grey eyes snap to him, shiny with tears. “Th-This is sooner than we talked about…” Ren stammers. He hasn’t been this flustered since they first started dating and were still getting used to each other… seeing him like that again makes Akechi’s chest feel tight.  
  
“...I’m tired of waiting…” Akechi says softly.  
  
Ren cracks a smile, a small laugh escaping his lips. “You’ve always been impatient…” he murmurs, looking back at the rings. He reaches out towards the box and carefully runs one finger over one of the bands. “You know… I was kind of hoping you’d…”  
  
“What, get down on one knee?” Akechi finishes. Ren nods, blushing as he tugs on his curls. Akechi smiles at him, and nods. “Alright,” he says, grabbing the box as he gets up off the stool.  
  
“W-Wait, what…? Goro…?!” Ren stutters, standing up from his stool, but Akechi is already kneeling.  
  
“Ren Amamiya…” Akechi begins, holding up the box as he gazes up lovingly at his boyfriend.  
  
“Ohmygod…!” Ren wails, covering his face. Akechi tries not to laugh as he continues.  
  
“Ren Amamiya… my love and my light… Will you m-”  
  
“YES!” Ren squeaks, interrupting.  
  
“Ah, I wasn’t done,” Akechi says, biting back on a laugh.  
  
“Sh-Shut up and come here…” Ren replies, pulling Akechi up from the floor.  
  
Akechi stands and wraps his arms around Ren as Ren practically jumps on him, flinging his arms around Akechi’s neck and pulling him into an eager kiss. Akechi holds onto him tightly, his heart bursting with love and joy and excitement as he kisses Ren back and they fall onto the nearby couch.  
  
After a few minutes they calm down a little, and adjust to sitting positions with Ren in Akechi’s lap. He still has his arms around Akechi’s neck while Akechi holds his waist.  
  
“...We’re really going to spend all summer in Hawaii…?” Ren asks softly, his grey eyes sparkling as he gazes at Akechi.  
  
“Mhm… as soon as finals are over… We’ll go… Elope on the beach and then have a nice long honeymoon on a quiet little island…” Akechi murmurs, lifting one of his hands to run through Ren’s hair.  
  
Ren’s teary, and looking at him that way again, like he’s the most precious thing in existence. It makes Akechi want to tear up too…  
  
“...I love you…” Akechi murmurs, stroking his thumb along Ren’s cheekbone and down the edge of his jaw.  
  
Ren smiles broadly and leans his forehead against Akechi’s. “I love you, Goro…” he answers, “...more than anything.”  
  
“Me too…” Akechi whispers back.  
  
They kiss again, more impassioned this time as they both get overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
“...Do you want to take a bath together…” Ren asks, his voice low and breathy after a lengthy kiss.  
  
Akechi nods in response, and adjusts his grip on Ren as he rises from the couch, lifting the other with him as he stands. Ren giggles and clings to Akechi, kissing his neck as Akechi carries him to the bathroom. They wash up together, then spend a while in the bath, celebrating and expressing their feelings intimately.  
  
They spend the rest of the day being clingy, never straying more than a couple feet from the other as they go about their usual activities, taking advantage of every opportunity to be close that they can… Akechi hovers behind Ren as he prepares lunch, basically attaching himself to the others back, and again while Ren prepares dinner… Laying across each other while reading and watching movies, tangling their legs together under the table while playing chess and when eating, holding hands or linking arms when they move from room to room… standing so close that they’re leaning on each other as they wash dishes in the evening, and so on.  
  
Eventually night falls, and it grows late. As they crawl into bed, Akechi feels a bit sad that their day together is over… Tomorrow they’ll go back to the normal routine of busy schedules and little free time, though now he has something to look forward to… that he can hardly wait for…  
  
“...Goro…” Ren murmurs as they snuggle up close and get comfortable.  
  
“Hm…?” Akechi responds.  
  
“...I can’t wait to marry you…” Ren murmurs.  
  
Akechi’s chest feels like it’s going to burst again and he smiles. “Mm… You say I’m impatient, but if you’d had your way we would have done it the minute you turned eighteen…”  
  
“Mm, yeah…” Ren chuckles, “I’d have rowed us to Hawaii in a canoe if you’d let me…”  
  
Akechi laughs at that and buries his face in Ren’s curls as he hugs him close. “That would be quite the impressive feat…”  
  
“I could do it,” Ren replies as he lays kisses along Akechi’s neck and shoulder, “My love for you would fuel my rowing muscles… we’d get there in no time.”  
  
Akechi’s heart flutters and he hugs Ren closer and breathes in deep, letting the breath out as a content sigh a moment later. “...Ren…” he murmurs.  
  
Ren lifts his head, and Akechi’s breath stills in his lungs as their eyes meet. They gaze at each other for a moment, and the need to say more builds up in Akechi’s chest.  
  
“...Ren…” he murmurs again. Ren’s eyes shine in response, and Akechi swallows thickly before continuing. “...You… mean everything to me…” he says softly, running his fingers along the curve of Ren’s face. “...You saved me… gave me a home… changed me for the better… You gave me everything… You are my everything…”  
  
“Goro…” Ren murmurs, placing his hand over Akechi’s  
  
“You gave me a life when I never thought I’d have one past a certain point…” Akechi continues, “and I love you so much for that… for being with me and loving me... more than words can say…” His eyes are burning now, and he doesn’t realize why until Ren wipes away a tear.  
  
“Goro…” Ren calls again. He’s crying now, too. “Thank you… and I love you too… more than anything else… You’re my soulmate… a part of me… and I’ll love you always…”  
  
Akechi’s whole being feels like bursting as his emotions surge and he pulls Ren into a kiss. They hold each other close, continuing to whisper their feelings to each other and sharing kisses until they fall asleep, in love and content, and looking forward to the time they’ll soon have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please check out other entries in this series, including the main fic Boundless where I write in depth about their relationship as it develops, from the viewpoints of both characters.


End file.
